Dormida
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Viñeta #44! AU. Siempre hay cosas que son mucho más simples de decir si la otra persona está dormida. SasuIno.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen.**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

 **Viñeta #44**

 **Dormida**

 **.**

* * *

 **oOo**

Como todas las noches, Sasuke se metió a la cama y encendió la televisión, tomándose unos cuantos minutos para elegir algo que ver mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de que su prometida, otra vez, lo observaba de esa forma que le incomodaba, como hacía cada vez que creía que no se daba cuenta.

—No hagas eso— intentó, en vano, detenerla, pero Ino no dio su brazo a torcer. Nunca lo hacía.

— ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. Sasuke entonces bufó, cambiando de canal una vez más.

—Tú sabes qué.

— ¿Te molesta que te mire?

—Sí.

—Pero me gusta mirarte— dijo ella, con esa sonrisa inquebrantable—. Sobre todo mientras duermes.

—Entonces espera a que me duerma y hazlo— le reclamó, frunciendo el ceño para hacerle saber que iba en serio—. Ahora déjame ver la televisión.

—No te estoy cubriendo los ojos— canturreó Ino, estirándose sobre la cama con pereza para acomodarse mejor y volver a mirarlo, curiosa— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? ¿Tú nunca me miras cuando crees que no me doy cuenta o estoy dormida?— preguntó, arqueando las cejas, y Sasuke frunció el ceño, sin dejar de ver la pantalla.

— ¿Por qué haría eso?

—Porque me amas— dijo la joven con total naturalidad, y Sasuke rodó los ojos, ahogando un suspiro— Dilo.

— ¿Qué?

— ¡Di que me amas!

—...

— ¡Anda! ¡Dilo!— le reclamó, dándole un golpe en la pierna que le hizo dirigirle la mirada más gélida de su repertorio, aunque eso no pareció importunar en lo más mínimo a su prometida.

Así que Sasuke bufó, poniendo las noticias y fingiendo que toda su atención estaba allí para ignorar la insistente mirada de Ino.

—Sasuke.

—...

— ¡Sasuke!

—...

— ¡Sasukeeeee! ¡Sasuke-kuuuuun! ¡Sas-!

— ¡¿Qué?!— inquirió, perdiendo la paciencia por un momento, pero recuperándola de inmediato para no ceder ante otro capricho de su prometida.

— ¿Por qué no lo haces?— insistió ella, haciendo un puchero que hizo que el joven Uchiha levantara una ceja.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Por qué nunca me dices que me amas?

—Porque ya lo sabes.

—Pero quiero escucharlo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque nunca lo has dicho.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y bufó una vez más, apagando la televisión un momento para mirar a Ino a los ojos. Parecía estar preparando un largo discurso en su mente, pero cuando abrió la boca sólo dijo una pocas palabras:

—Cuando hay tormenta, no puedes ver tu miedo, pero sabes que ahí está— dijo, volviendo a encender la televisión y haciendo como si no hubiera visto el ceño fruncido de su novia.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tus sentimientos por mí son como el miedo?— inquirió ésta, con los brazos en jarra de forma amenazante. Pero Sasuke la conocía demasiado bien como para saber que sólo buscaba, una vez más, arrinconarlo.

—Se acabó la discusión— sentenció, cambiando el canal una última vez—. No voy a decirlo, ya duérmete.

Ino protestó con un sonido brioso, y se cruzó de brazos, pero no dijo nada. Conocía demasiado bien a Sasuke como para insistir en un tema que el ya había dado por cerrado, y, aunque a veces era extenuante, había aprendido a respetar sus espacios.

Desde que conoció a Sasuke Uchiha por primera vez supo lo difícil que era para él exteriorizar sus emociones, o siquiera sus pensamientos, y aún así lo amaba. Y a pesar de que él no lo dijera, Ino sabía que él la también, porque había algo en lo que su novio tenía razón: a pesar de todo, sabía que sus sentimientos por ella allí estaban, aunque no se atreviera a decírselo con palabras.

—Está bien. Pero sé que algún día lo dirás— sentenció con una sonrisa, dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de darse vuelta y acomodarse para dormir, sorprendiendo a Sasuke por la facilidad con la que había ganado aquella discusión. Sin embargo, no le prestó mayor atención, y siguió con la vista fija en la pantalla plana de la habitación hasta que la película que había sintonizado terminó.

Tras apagar la televisión en los créditos le echó una mirada de reojo a su novia, que le daba la espalda mientras respiraba suavemente.

— ¿Ino? ¿Estás dormida?— la llamó, poniendo una mano suavemente sobre su hombro, y ella se removió un poco, pero no despertó— Ino... Yamanaka, despierta— insistió, pero de nuevo no hubo respuesta.

Sasuke entonces se le quedó viendo fijamente durante varios minutos, formando figuras en su mente con los suaves lunares de su pequeña espalda, y contando cada una de sus respiraciones.

Finalmente, cuando estuvo seguro de que ella estaba profundamente dormida, se acomodó sobre la cama y la abrazó por la espalda, acercándose a ella con cautela, esperando unos segundos más para volver a hablarle:

—Te amo; aunque seas tan ruidosa— le susurró al oído, sintiendo el calor de la vergüenza en sus mejillas mientras se acomodaba a su espalda, abrazándola con un poco más de fuerza para descansar también, sin darse cuenta de que, una noche más, Ino solo fingía estar dormida.

 **oOo**

 _ **N** del **A:**_

 **Hola a todo el mundo!**

 **Me hace muy feliz ver que el fandom últimamente ha estado muy activo, así que quería aportar mi grano de arena.**

 **Ya sólo me quedan 6 Drabbles/Viñetas para terminar mi reto, así que es otro motivo para celebrar hoy :)**

 **Que tengan un bonito día,**

 **Si buen vecino,**

 **H.S.**


End file.
